At present, video conferences have already stepped into the field of Internet, and distributable and cloud deployment is realized. Therefore, inevitably call resources and media resources of conferences are required to be distributable and extensible such that the call resources and the media resources can be optimally used.
In the related art, cloud conferences limit the number of access users, and the access of users at any time and any places cannot be comprehensively realized. Moreover, the advantages are not greatly achieved in aspect of resource allocation, and when the users are overloaded, the concurrent access of a great number of users cannot be very well satisfied.
Up to now, no effective solution has already been put forward aiming at the problem that the number of the users accessing a video conference system is limited in the related art.